The Day My Heart Shattered
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: The Kaiser finds a new slave, but he falls in love with him except he doesn't listen to the warnings. *Kaikeru/Kenkeru*
1. Eyes of an Angel

Title: The Day My Heart Shattered Author: NT Pairing: Ken/Takeru Warning: Yaoi, Angst, Death Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 1: Eyes of an Angel  
  
I don't know how it happened. I let my guard down and let my emotions take over. I won't let that happen again. Those meaningless emotions cause pain and makes you suffer. Never again. My heart will stay icy and dark.  
  
I'm Ken, the Digimon Emperor, Kaiser of my Escape World. I had just captured the leader of the Digidestines, Daisuke. I secured him to a cliff and watched the others watch his suffer. I took my whip out and hit him a few times. I loved the yells and screams of pain that passed his lips. I watched the others watch in horror. Then something I would never expect came..  
  
I looked down and saw the face of the most beautiful angel. His pools of azure and that blond hair concealed by that ridiculous bucket hat. He would look beautiful without it. What? Why am I even thinking this? I feel a pain that is foreign to me. In my chest. It hurts, but not in a painful way. What is this feeling?  
  
There was a girl hanging from his arm. Probably his girlfriend. I felt another pain, but this one hurt. As if my insides were breaking. I wanted to kill that girl, whoever she was. She couldn't be his love. No, I would not allow it. When I had finally realized what I was feeling, I was already plotting ways of how to kill her, getting the blonde alone with me. I erased those thoughts, well, I thought I had.  
  
The Digidestined still watched as their friend was being tortured. The boy stepped forward away from the others. He offered himself in replace of Daisuke. He would be my eternal slave. The thought of having that seraph be mine to do as I please. A grin rose to my lips and it felt as if I couldn't control my own mouth.  
  
The others looked in shock. I let Daisuke and the others leave and placed chains on my new slave. I took him to a cell that would be his new home. A smile came to my face, as I knew the pleasure I would experience as I make this fallen angel suffer. Suffer under my hands. The smile faded. The reason why it had was unclear to me. I should've been happy. This is what I live for, isn't it?  
  
His face had no expression, he neither spoke nor cried. I whipped him again, but no sound was made. I brought his face to mine and stared into those sapphire hues. Those eyes that put me in a trance. Those eyes that haunt me. I soon found myself lost in them. I had lost myself.  
  
Our faces were barely five inches apart. I noticed his lips of that light rose color. So tempting. My heart started to grow warm and its beating increased. This feeling I never wished to have. I ran off and into my lair, but I could not escape the feeling. That face. those eyes. 


	2. To Love Again

Title: The Day My Heart Shattered Author: NT Pairing: Ken/Takeru Warning: Yaoi, Angst, Death Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 2: To Love Again  
  
Days later, I went back to my cold, cruel self. As I passed the cell of that boy, I looked at him. Still no sound, no cry. I felt a familiar feeling. A feeling I know too well. His heart was like mine. I could feel a pain from him. He seemed so alone. I had done this to his. Guilt soon stabbed me in the chest, but I didn't care for those worthless emotions.  
  
I opened the door and told him to come. He followed my orders and was close behind. I could hear his breathing, and his soft footsteps. I brought us to a room. I would torture him and make him suffer. I needed that scream. I needed that cry.  
  
As we came to the room, I looked into his eyes. His face, still stoic. I went to her face and had our lips come together. I don't know hwy I had. I was drawn to her as a predator drawn to his prey. That feeling. I stopped. No, I would not let my heart open. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him. He laid there on the ground, bruised. He still made no cry or plea. The silent was poignant.  
  
I couldn't move. My feet were numb. My hands however were working quite fine. I then took my whip and strike him. I left him bleeding on the cold, hard floor. Still no sound. I stepped away. I couldn't say anything. The only thought that ran through my mind was who he was. Who was this angel? This bloody angel. He was blank and still. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face did not fit his body.  
  
I unlocked the door hoping the angel would leave, letting my heart stay emotionless and cold. He didn't. He stood there staring at me. He came closer. I took deeper breaths. He was only inches away. He gave me a passionate kiss. I loved it. He stopped. I could hear his calm breathing. He was unchanged. My eyes grew wide.  
  
His hand went through my hair. The feeling sent shivers up my spine. I looked down at this sweet boy. His soul was so close to mine. We were similar. He knew it too. He walked out of the room. I watched his every step. I followed him slowly. He went into my room. As I peeked inside, I saw him asleep on my bed. I crept to his side and watched him rest. His light hair, his peaceful eyes. He was more than an angel. I took him in my arms and fell into a deep sleep I would never experience again.  
  
This was perfect. Too perfect. This moment. Bliss. I kissed his cheek and fell into a new trance. I was awoken by those eyes. Staring at me. Cold and heartless. A look I knew too well. He whispered in my ear. Nothing lasts forever. I stared at him confused. He spoke again. His merciless voice filled my ears. Hold on to love, for it can be gone in an instant. Cherish life, or you will be punished.  
  
I closed my eyes. As I opened them, I saw the sweet, innocent cherub by my side asleep. His warmth filled my heart. Our skins touching, our hands holding. I could hear his soft breathing. I could feel his heart, his emotions, his thoughts. 


	3. Love is not Enough

Title: The Day My Heart Shattered Author: NT Pairing: Ken/Takeru Warning: Yaoi, Angst, Death Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 3: Love Is Not Enough  
  
Days later, I could only think of that one moment. The boy never smiled or cried. His face was still. He was always by my side. I went back to my old ways. Capturing new slaves and watching once friends fight. I would be the supreme ruler. No one could stop me now.  
  
Then the day came. When my life would change forever. My angel spoke to me again in that callous voice of his. Change your ways or you will lose something you treasure.  
  
It was a dream again, but it felt so real. I had not noticed before, but I was damp with sweat and my heart was beating fast. My breathing grew rapid and I ran to my love, only to find him staring into the river, watching my slaves work.  
  
Later that day, I began my daily routine in making this world mine. I heard a cry not knowing where it came from. I found Daisuke and the other team members. I saw what he was staring at. I made no sound. My heart began to ache.  
  
There lying was the body of my only love. He was still breathing. I took him in my arms and held him close. A tear ran from my face, the first one since years, and he opened his eyes placing them on my face. He put his hand to my cheek and caressed it gently. I closed our lips against one another in our last kiss.  
  
As our lips parted, I heard his voice one last time. This time, his voice was as gentle and beautiful as his face itself. Just right for my angel. He told me I had done this to him. How could he blame me for this? He spoke again. You never listened to my words. It was not a dream.  
  
I thought about what I had just heard remembering those days I had thought I dreamt of her. I knew it felt real. It was real. I had ignored everything he had said and now he was to leave me. The one boy who reached my heart.  
  
I looked into his eyes expecting them to be impassive and icy. But when I stared into those pools of his, I saw a warm look. His eyes seem to sparkle. He was that angel I had seen the first day we met. Tears began flowing down my face. He just smiled and came closer to me. I could hear every breath he took till his last. He said one last word, Ken.  
  
His hand fell from my face and his soft eyes closed. The warmth was gone and there was silence in the air. For that one moment, I felt pain and I was the one to suffer this time. My heart felt as if it completely shattered. He was now truly an angel while I was alone. Alone again, before he had become my slave. No, he was never my slave. 


	4. A Second Chance?

Title: The Day My Heart Shattered Author: NT Pairing: Ken/Takeru Warning: Yaoi, Angst, Death Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 4: A Second Chance?  
  
The days to follow, I was haunted by his face. My angel has become my hatred. He got his revenge. He tortured me, laughing at me. That laugh. I can't stand that laugh. His eyes were on everyone's face I passed. His revenge would not end there.  
  
The end of me would soon come. The me that everyone saw. A boy showed up. With the face of an angel and the blissful soul. His heart was familiar. His look was cold, unfit for him. Those eyes. Those same eyes. I made him bleed with my whip, the same whip I used on my angel. Blood dripped from the wound. He only smiled in pleasure knowing how weak I was.  
  
He knew I was weak. He could see right through me. I tried to attack again, but knew it wouldn't help. We both stayed silent. I watched those menacing eyes. I knew what was happening. My love was getting his revenge. I had killed him and now he was back. I could only think of those eyes.  
  
He stepped closer to me only to crush the remains of my heart. He spoke in a familiar tone. People like you don't deserve to live. You will die by the hands of a love. Your future is dark and cold. Nothing lasts forever. Those words. Takeru's words.  
  
He pinned me on the ground and stared at me. I heard Patamon call for him. TK? My TK? Was that even possible? He spoke with that voice I could never forget. You hurt everyone around you. You killed your love. Now you will suffer. An explosion. I thought I was saved. Only to realize I will just keep losing more.  
  
In the sand with that boy in my arms. He had saved me from the destruction of my empire. Close to death, only to remind me of my brother, of my angel. I've lost too much. That boy stared at me. He spoke in a warm voice. Change your ways, Ken. Although you may have not saved me, you can save others. Those who care for you deeply. He put his arms around me, the same way my angel had. This was my angel.  
  
It's been a year from the death of my one love. I have ended the cruel life I lived. I was punished for my actions. It was a new start for me. What I had thought was his revenge on me, was nothing more than a warning. How could I be so naïve? How could I take him for granted? He had only wanted to help me, change me. He loved me and I couldn't see that. He will be gone forever. I don't deserve to get a second chance.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was a bit confusing. Both boys are Takeru, but the first one is an actual angel, I think, and the second one is his human form. Sure, that's it. Hopefully, that made things less confusing. ^_^ Please R&R!! 


End file.
